Twilight: The Wayward King
by R.S. Karazura
Summary: Direct sequel to Twilight: New Family. Two weeks after the final battle with the Volturi. There is a void in the vampire world, left by the destruction of the Volturi and expanding by the minute as no one is prepared to step up to claim the throne yet. But that is soon to come to an end. Who is going to step into that void in power the Volturi left. Who is the Wayward King?


**Twilight: The Wayward King**

**Authors Notice: I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor any of the Canon Characters. Those rights belong to one Stephanie Meyers. This is however a direct sequel to a prior story of mine, Twilight: New Family.**

On this day it has been two weeks since the ultimate down fall of the Volturi. It has been two weeks since our existence has been announced to the world in a vicious battle that shattered all that was perceived to be real. The United States president didn't know what to do, wisely figuring that we could tear soldiers, tanks and planes apart, or dodge the attack altogether, resulting in nothing but pointless bloodshed an wasted time and money and lives. The rest of the world seemed to do the same as there was nothing that they could do. They did what they could though, and that was talk about how to handle the knowledge that three additional species shared the same planet as them.

There was something we could do however.

As we, and by we I mean myself, Melissa, the Cullens, the Quileute pack leaders Jake, and Billy, and the Denalis, sit there in the Cullen house, we discuss the future of our family.

"Carlisle, you know that we are the only ones throughout the community who command enough respect to peacefully fill the role that the Volturi command. Alongside Eleazar and the Denali's, and the Quileute tribe, we have the ability to keep the whole community intact and in line enough that we won't be at war with the humans next." I argue, leaning back in my seat with Melissa at my side.

"And you know I have no desire to rule, Alex. I cannot take that kind of command. You saw what happens with those in power." Carlisle replies shaking his head.

"Exactly, and it would be better if it were us, rather than someone more likely to succumb to that temptation." I counter, sitting upright quickly. "We can't take the risk of someone else starting wars like what happened in the south, Carlisle. Jasper, you know that would be exactly the case if we don't step up, and you've seen the devastation first hand too."

"He's right Carlisle; it would be the Southern Wars all over again, but globally, and with human armies looking to become super-soldiers volunteering to become vampires." Jasper warns, leaning against the staircase railing. "That is something that can't happen, especially with humans knowing of us."

"The Southern Wars were very bad, I assume?" Billy Lahote asks me.

"From what I've heard. Jasper could tell you more if he feels up to it." I tell Billy.

He simply growls and shakes his head.

"Armies of newborn vampires, Billy, dozens of them." Melissa chimes in. "Combine that with military training and it's the perfect storm of death and destruction." She hisses, leaning on her knees with her elbows.

"Carlisle," Billy growls, "We don't have a choice, we are all one family, the Cullen/Black family, and the only way the world will know peace is if we take charge of the vampire, werewolf community. Otherwise, I think Alex is right. The world will fall into chaos."

"Billy," Carlisle pleads.

"Carlisle, we are the only ones who can fill the void the Volturi left, without everything crumbling down." Alice chimes in from the stairs behind Jasper "I've been scanning the future. And they are right, I've seen futures where other families try to fill the power vacuum and it all collapses into World War Three. The only option I haven't seen is if we take command and from what I've seen, we couldn't possibly do worse than the best case scenario if we don't fill that void. Armies on scales never before seen and the only way to stop the armies on that scale… The world would be scorched and even if anyone survives, the surface will be toxic, and poisonous to life."

"Alice."

"Carlisle, if you won't take command, war will break out. Alice has seen it. I don't want that to happen." I hiss.

"Neither do I." He responds, snapping his head toward me.

I stand up, "I won't stand by, and I know Billy won't either."

"Yeah, like hell I'm going to watch war engulf the world. Alex, I've got your back. As does will the pack. Whether Jake will join the cause is up to his wife. That'll determine the fate of the world." Billy snorts, clapping my right arm, which shimmers as my ability holds it together. (Alexander's right arm was lost though the events of Twilight: New Family)

"How is it down to Renesmee whether I fight alongside you guys?" Jake asks.

"Because you imprinted on my daughter, Jake." Edward sighs. "You would join her to protect her, as would we, and then Carlisle would protect us. Renesmee decides whether we take up the throne or not."

Rosalie and Emmett seem the calmest of the group. Alice and Jasper would take up the throne to protect people, if for no other reason. Bella and Edward didn't want to go to war or take up the throne, just like Carlisle and Esme. Jake would do either, as long as Renesmee is safe. Eleazar and Carmen don't seem to be interested in ruling, but Garret, Kate and Tanya and don't seem to have any aversion to the idea. All eyes fall on Renesmee.

"Think about it Nessie, all the stress and the temptation to use and risk abusing that power." Carlisle warns.

"War and uncertainty, death and despair and destruction, if you say no. If you say yes, peace, sanity, prosperity, and we ensure that the laws are not broken." I counter offer.

"Grandpa, it's obvious which is for the greater good. We must fill the void and bring order to the chaos. Grandpa, even if we take the throne, it won't be effective unless you step up as well. I say that we take the throne to protect everyone we can." Renesmee reasons.

"Step up and claim the throne to protect the world, Carlisle, it's the only option we have if we want to survive. I will fight to protect this family, Carlisle. But the world is at much higher stakes than our family, and you know it.

"Fine, we make this known tomorrow." Carlisle scowls. "I don't like this, so you know."

*Elsewhere*

"It's decided, step up and claim the throne, and rule the world, Our Wayward King." A male voice says.

"Of course. The entire world will bow to my might." A second voice responds smugly.

**12 years ago today, the United States was attack by terrorists and thousands died. I would like to take a moment to pay my respects, while still doing what I love. We will never forget. For me, please offer a moment of silence. Thank you. Please read and review.**


End file.
